When Fate Plays Games
by Wittle Marie-Chan
Summary: CCS/SM x-over. Chp 3 up.Tomoe Hotaru goes to Tomoeda, but for what reason? and what's up with those strange dreams? R&R please! thank you ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

   'He have returned!' Sakura's mind cries as she hugs her lover. She was on her way to school when she had notice him. He was standing there, the teddy bear she had given him held in his arms. Syaoran strokes Sakura's hair and gently pulls away from the hug. "I think we better get going now. You don't want to be late at school, ne?" Syaoran's voice says. Sakura nods and they both head to school, hand in hand, unaware of the surprise they'll find.

~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~

  Tomoe Hotaru's eyes open wide as she arrives to her new school, in Tomoeda (Sorry if the name of the city is wrong o.o; I only know the namo in French heh). As she is about to enter, she hears giggling sounds. She turns her head and sees two teens, about her age. 'Are they who I think they are?' she asks herself silently. Hotaru waits that the kids, who are obliviously Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, enter the school to follow them to their class.

  In the class, Tomoyo runs to meet her friends, and is rather happy to videotape such a kawaii couple which Sakura and Syaoran make. When the teacher, Takuchi-sensei, enters the room, everyone goes at their seat, except Syaoran and Hotaru who wait for the teacher to present them at the class. "Hello Class!" Takuchi-sensei's happy voice says. "Today, we have the pleasure to meet three new classmates." At the same moment, the door of the class opens up, to reveal a black haired boy with glasses. He walks next to Hotaru and waits for the teacher to speak up. "Class, please meet Li Syaoran," she designates the brow haired boy, "Tomoe Hotaru," she points out at the black/ dark purple haired girl, " And Hiragizawa Eriol," she looks at the black haired boy. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo look at Eriol and he gestures with his lips the words 'Talk to you at lunchtime.' The teacher's voice breaks the silence. "Syaoran, you go sit behind Sakura, Eriol beside Syaoran and Hotaru beside Eriol." The teacher finishes her sentence with a smile as the students head for their seats.

~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~

  At lunchtime, the four friends gather under a tree and eat. Tomoyo is the first to break the silence. "Why are you back, Eriol-san?" Sakura and Syaoran nod, wanting to know too. "Well," starts Eriol, "I've been having a strange dream lately, and I just knew I had to come back here." Sakura jumps up. "I've had a dream too! It was very weird." "Me too, I had one," says Syaoran. "What was it?" asks Tomoyo. Sakura decides to tell her dream first.

~ Sakura's Dream ~

    It's the night, and a dark figure runs in the streets of Tomoeda. The person is being run after by six shadows. They all stop and the dark figure pulls out a glaive from nowhere. One of the six shadows steps out and is illuminated by the moonlights. A woman with strange looking hair- vines- is there and prepares to attack the glaived figure…

~ End of dream ~

    Syaoran and Eriol look at each other. "I had the same dream," answers both of them. "That's strange," says Tomoyo, "We better tell this to Kero-chan." Everyone nods and soon, lunchtime is over and they are obliged to go back in class.

~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~

   Back in class, they all talk about the new project the teacher promised them. Takuchi-sensei waits that everyone is at his or her seat. "We are going to do a play, based on a legend." Tomoyo and Sakura smile. They remember their last play. Syaoran frowns. He just hates plays. "The play will be in two months, so we have time to prepare ourselves. But first of all, I'll tell you the legend… of Saturn!" says the teacher playfully. When she's sure to have all the students' attention, she starts to say the legend.

" In a past life, all the planets were inhabited, even the moon. All planets had their princesses, queens and princes. And each princess protected the moon princess." Hotaru closes her eyes to listen at the legend of her homeplanet. " Saturn was the most beautiful planet. The queen, named Dosei, and her two daughters ruled over their kingdom perfectly. There was two species on Saturn; Saturnians and Draconians."

" The Draconians were only a few on Saturn. Most of them obeyed to the queen except six of them. They were called the Elemental Ones. They each held strong power within. Earth, Thunder, Wind, Fire, Water, Ice, each were powerful. When they rebel against their queen, the princess of Saturn, ruler of the silence realm, shattered them into gems with the help of her silence glaive. To make sure they'll stay together, she made them emerge in her, adding another gem: The Healing."

" Eventually, all princesses fall in love. So did Princess Saturn. They were in perfect harmony until something bad happen: Saturn's lover rebelled against her to get the gems. The princess was obliged to kill her beloved. After doing some job on the Moon, Princess Saturn returned on her home planet and killed herself. Her sister, Princess Yami, ruler of the Dark realm, couldn't live with the fact that her sister was dead, so she killed herself also. End of legend"

  The bell rings when the teacher says the last words. Hotaru is lost in memories and doesn't hear that the others are going outside for the small recess. Eriol bends down near Hotaru and shakes her lightly. No response. He shakes her more. Nothing again. Eriol is about to shake her more when he notices the necklace around her neck. He gently picks the necklace in his hand and inspects it. The necklace's chain is made out of pure silver and it represents a glaive. 'Strange,' thinks Eriol. He whispers in her ear. "Hey Firefly… It's recess time." Hotaru's eyes flash open as she jumps up. "You want me to have a heart attack, Smarthead?" quickly asks Hotaru.  Eriol blinks. "Smarthead? Why would you call me that?" Hotaru blushes slightly. She curses her to quick response. "For nothing, for nothing," answers Tomoe as she stands up and head toward the door of the class. 'Strange,' thinks Eriol.

~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~(^),(^)~

  The rest of the day passes quickly. The little gang talks about the play, wondering how the teacher will do to choose who will play whom. "There are the principal characters: The Queen, The two princesses, The prince and the six rebelled Draconians. It would be so kawaii if Sakura and Syaoran would be the lovers," exclaims Tomoyo. "But who will do Princess Yami, then?" courteously asks Eriol. Tomoyo fakes her thinking for a moment. "Me of course! And you could be the queen, Eriol-san!" Everyone bursts out laughing, even Eriol.

  Hotaru blinks slightly. She's just behind them, but a little withdraw. Soon, the little group arrives near the Penguin Park. " So, Li-kun, how is Meilin? I haven't seen her since a long time!" asks Sakura. Syaoran stops right in his tracks. "What do you mean? Meilin was in Tokyo this summer, haven't you seen her?" But before Sakura can answer, the ground starts to shake and huge vines break through it, wrapping themselves around Tomoyo and lifting her off the ground.

" TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!"

~ reposted, but the same ~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon, nor Card Captor Sakura but…I own my monsters and the story idea AND…this disclaimer! ^_^ R&R and enjoy!

And people, soooooooooorry for having token soooo much time to write this story Y.Y I am a bad bad writer! Ahem, anyway, up with this chapter!

****

Chapter 2

__

" How could you have let this happen?"

Hotaru sighs as she stares at the image of Sailor Pluto infront of her. "Ok, I admit. I simply watched! But I have my reasons!" protests the young senshi. Pluto's brows join into a frown. 

"And what those might be?"

Hotaru crossed her arms as she held her glaive tighter. "Well, I might as well tell you what happened then…"

~ Flash Back, in Hotaru's Point of View ~

When the vines had appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around the slim body of Tomoyo, I went out to hide in a tree, waiting, with my glaive called out, to attack. But I also hid because Eriol had turned around toward my direction. 

So, Syaoran and Sakura ran toward their best friend as Eriol called out his scepter. Soon, Sakura did the same and Syaoran made a sword appear. Sakura called out the Sword Card and with the help of her friend, they tried to cut down the vines. But then, the owner of the vines immerged from the ground, a wicked smile onto the monster's lips.

"Well, little Princess Yami has her friends trying to free her?" it said. I saw that the young friends, along with Tomoyo, were rather confused. But I wasn't. Then, Sakura said something like "Hoé?" or was it "Woé?"? The monster laughed, a feminine laugh that is. And she presented herself:

"I am _Terre_, the Draconian of Earth. I was send by my master to get the two princesses. They are here…the ruler of darkness and the ruler of silence…and I will bring them to my master." 

The monster then looked toward my direction. But Eriol stroke with his own Sword Card and cut the vines in half. I saw him hesitating as the monster cried in pain and as Sakura caught her friend in her arms. I heard him murmur : " The Dream…" and with a final slash, the monster transformed into a gem. A green gem that flew into the reincarnation of Clow Reed's hands instead of mines!

I was rather angry and confused, but I still managed to move out quickly when Eriol turned around to look at the same direction as the monster did…

~ End of Flash Back, return to Author's Point of View ~

Hotaru sees that Pluto is thinking hard. Finally, the Senshi of Pluto speaks up.

" It seems you'll have a rival to catch the gems of the Draconians…I think it's because you didn't touched _Terre_ that the gem didn't went to you…Or is it because you haven't defeated her?"

Hotaru nods, then quits the communication. She has a job to do and if she wants her plans to work, she has to reveal her secret to the ones who have seen the first Draconian…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next day, all the class is excited. The teacher is going to reveal her way to choose the roles for the play. Tomoyo's eyes are sparkling. "Aaaw, I can't wait to do the costumes!" she says dreamily. She then looks at Hotaru, who is staring blankly at the board. 

"And I could do yours too, whatever you'll be!"

Hotaru blinks. "Hmm? Sorry, I was on another planet…" she says, smiling.

"And on which one?" asks Tomoyo curiously.

"On Saturn…"

"Okay class, time to pick up the roles for the play!" exclaims the teacher.

The teacher then passes numbers to each students and each roles corresponds with a number. The roles are set as this:

#1- Princess Saturn

#2- Prince

#3- Princess Yami

#4- Draconian of Thunder

#5- Draconian of Water

#6- Draconian of Wind

#7- Draconian of Earth

#8- Draconian of Fire

#9- Draconian of Ice

#10 and followings- other secondary roles or technician parts

The students go to see what role they have. Most of them have secondary roles or are technicians. Tomoyo looks at her number, then at the list. "Hey! I'm a princess!" she says happily. "Princess Saturn?" asks Sakura, smiling. But her friend shakes her head and shows her number: 3.

"What number do you have Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran?" asks politely Hotaru.

"Hmm…Sakura is the Draconian of Earth, Syaoran the Draconian of Thunder and Eriol doesn't want to tell me his number…" answers Tomoyo. 

Someone sighs and the group turn around to see who it is. "Okay…I'm number 2…which is the Prince I think," finally says Eriol. "As for you Firefly, what are you?"

Hotaru blinks at the question. She hesitates slightly, but finally answers after a look at Tomoyo's dreaming eyes. "I'm Princess Saturn, ruler of the Silence World." She smiles to herself, because that answer is at the same time her true identity and the role she's going to play. She then blinks as Tomoyo looks at her closely.

"Heh, I'm sorry…I was jus trying to find the best color for your future dress…"

Hotaru smiles and simply says: "Crimson will be good."

Tomoyo nods and sits back to her place as the teacher says so.

"Okay class. The roles are: Chichiru as the Draconian of Water, Rika as the Draconian of Wind, Harli as the Draconian of Fire, Yamazaki as the Draconian of Ice, Sakura as the Draconian of Earth, Syaoran as the Draconian of Thunder, Tomoyo as Princess Yami, Eriol as the Prince and Hotaru as Princess Saturn." Then, the teacher resumes the program of the day.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Soon, the end of the day arrives, along with some wind and thunder. Everyone walks out happily, trying to repeat their future role. But then, Sakura stops and her friends gather around her, not noticing the presence of Hotaru near them.

" I almost forgot to tell…I had another dream last night…It is similar to the first one, but now only five shadows are following the glaived person and then two shadows step out. There's a woman with wavy white hair and a man with hair in spikes…So I kinda guess those will be our next opponents…" says Sakura.

Tomoyo nods. "As for myself, I would really want to meet the glaived warrior! He must be heroic!" 

"It could be a woman."

The group turns around to see who spoke. Sweatdrops appear behind their head as they look at Hotaru. "Why do you say it could be a woman?" asks Eriol.

"Because…" she starts, but before she can add anything, a huge lighting jolt lands into the middle of the group, making them jump away. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol look up, then a powerful wind twirls around Tomoyo and lifts her up in the air. 

"Not again! Tomoyo!" yells Sakura, not hesitating a second to call the scepter and the Sakura Cards. Eriol hesitates as he look at Hotaru who seems to be curiously calm as the situation is nearly turning into a disaster! Finally, he calls his own scepter as Syaoran calls his sword.

"Hello, beautiful Princess Yami…" says the woman from Sakura's dream as she appears, stroking Tomoyo's cheek. Then, a man, the one from the dream, appears beside his partner and looks down. "Princess Saturn! Show yourself!" he says in a evil laugh.

" Shadow Card! Attack them!" yells Sakura. But the card has no effects onto the two monsters. "W-Who are you?" asks Tomoyo, even though she's scared.

"I'm _Vent_, Draconian of Wind and this is _Foudre_, Draconian of Thunder," says the woman, sending a powerful mini tornado toward the friends.

"Silent Wall!!!"

Everyone look at the direction of the voice as the tornado is stopped. What is not their surprise to see Hotaru, rather looking angry and holding a glaive…

-TBC…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Wheee! I love to write! ^_^ so…how was this chapter? I hope to have lotsa reviews and I once again apologize for being late to publish things *mutters something about school* heh ^^; R&R please, thank yous.

-Wittle Marie-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ;_; I am sooo sorry! I should've updated it sooner. Am I forgiven? Pwease? Come on ^_^ You all love me! Anyways.. here is the Chapter 3. R&R please! Chapter 3 

_Vent_'s eyes open wide as she stares at Hotaru. "Y-you!!"

Hotaru smirks as she notices the Draconians' panic. But soon, an emotionless face replaces the smirk. With an effortless movement of her arm, the Ruler of Silence strikes the two enemies down, then collects their gem.

" Hotaru… so, you are the figure from my dream…" whispers Eriol as his scepter fades away.

Hotaru nods and shoves the gems into her pocket. She could use Pluto's help to explain the situation right now… Like if the said Senshi of Time hears her,  Sailor Pluto immerges from a gate.

" Aah! An enemy!" yells Sakura.

" No worry, children, I am Sailor Pluto, ruler of the Time realm."

" Ooh! So, you are a Sailor Senshi?" asks Tomoyo.

Pluto laughs and nods, then turns to look at Hotaru. She's about to speak up, but is interrupted by Eriol.

"I though the Senshi had lost their ability to transform…"

Pluto tilts her head to the side and waits for Hotaru to answer the question.

" Hum.. we have, but Pluto is an exception… And she gave me some of her powers so I could call out my staff without being obliged to transform…"

A 'Woé?' from Sakura is heard, along of a sudden burst-out of questions. Pluto waits some minutes  to stop the flow of talking. 

"We should better go to Eriol-sama's house for any questions and answers, unless you want people to wonder why there's a woman wearing a damn too short skirt and holding a staff while talking to kids in the park."

Everyone nods and follows Eriol to his mansion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Alright! Could we have some answers now?" asks Syaoran when everyone is sitting inside the living room.

Calmly, Pluto sips her tea and finally decides to talk. "What are the questions?"

"Is Hotaru a Senshi?" Eriol's voice asks as he stands up and starts to pace around.

"Yes, she is", answers Pluto.

"Which one?" says Tomoyo.

The Senshi of time looks at the one she had taken care of. She then returns her attention to the group. " Sailor Saturn."

Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura chokes onto their tea. " Wha'?" 

"It's true. I am the ruler of the Silence world, Senshi of Destruction…"

Eriol nods, then grins. "So… you used to wear that extra short skirt too? Aaaw, I missed that."

Blushing a red color, Hotaru glares at Eriol, while Tomoyo touches the wizard's forehead.

"Weird… It's not like you to tease someone like that, Eriol-san… Maybe you have a fever? Or maybe… you feel something for a special someone?"

It's Eriol's turn to blush, which makes everyone in the room laugh. The next minutes are filled with laughs and Eriol's attempts to protest at what Tomoyo said. Hotaru looks away as she feels her heart ache at the sight of the two black haired persons seeming so close to each other.

"Silence, now!" shouts Pluto.

As asked, silence soon reigns into the room. With a content nod, Pluto resumes speaking. " For the monsters you've seen, they are Draconians, like the ones from the legend of Saturn. But before telling you anything more, I'd like you to meet an old friend of yours, who strangely just arrived."

Smirking slightly, Hotaru looks at the door as it's being opened and stares at yet another black haired girl. "Hey gang, missed me?" The girl asks, smiling.

"Meiling!!"


End file.
